Valentine's Party (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: A one-shot request for ultimateCCC. Ken Masters hosts a huge birthday party, and since his birthday is on Valentine's Day, he decides to play matchmaker by setting Ryu up with Chun-Li. Read and review. Please, no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this one-shot. All rights go to Street Fighter and any related stuff.**

**Wait, what's that? A Street Fighter one-shot that isn't part of my filth series and doesn't involve Vega or Juri? Well, how about that! This one was requested by ultimateCCC, and features Street Fighter's poster boy, Ryu, and The First Lady Of Fighting herself, Chun-Li. This'll be a slightly modern AU, because I think that'd work. I haven't written any Ryu, so I hope I get that right. Once again, it's nice to do something different. As always, the characters herein are of the appropriate age, and I'll see you down at the end.**

* * *

Ryu, the world wandering warrior, sighed as he stood outside the door of the house of his best friend and rival, Ken Masters. It was the American's birthday, and he was throwing a big party. Ryu, dressed up in a white tank, blue jeans, and some black boots, walked up and knocked on the door.

A few moments later, a familiar face opened it up. "Ryu! Good to see you here, dude!"

"Dan!" Ryu smiled. "I'm glad that Ken invited you."

"You say that like you weren't expecting to see me..." Dan said, standing aside.

"Oh, don't be like that. It's nice to see you," Ryu smiled, stepping in.

He looked around the inside of Ken's mansion. He still couldn't believe that, growing up and fighting together with his best buddy, that Ken could still be as dangerous a fighter while still being a family man who used his money for good... even if he did get selfish at times.

"Ryu!" Ken's voice said. "I'm glad that you made it, man!"

Ryu chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. And besides, you've made it to all of my birthdays."

"Well, you don't set up elaborate parties for your birthdays," Ken joked, fist bumping his friend. "I've got to appreciate the fact that you keep it simple."

"Well, one of us has to," Ryu said. "Is your wife okay with all of this?"

Eliza smiled as she walked up besides Ken. "Who do you think helped organise it?"

Ryu smiled. "Fair enough."

Ken chuckled. "Dude, just relax. Have fun. Eat some food, drink something, take a seat, do whatever you want."

Ryu nodded. "I will. Thank you again for inviting me. Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled out something from his pocket, handing it over. "Here. Happy birthday."

Ken took what appeared to be an envelope, and opened it up, seeing some basketball tickets in it and smiling. "Aw, sweet! But wait... how'd you get the money to buy these?"

"I found some tournaments to fight in. Just small independent things. I saved up the cash so that you and your family could have a good time."

Ken smiled, hugging his best friend. "Thanks, man. It means a lot."

Mel soon piped up. "We're going to a basketball game, daddy?"

"Indeed we are!" Ken nodded, turning to pick his son up. "Say thank you to uncle Ryu."

"Thank you to uncle Ryu..." Mel smiled.

Eliza chuckled. "Thank you, Ryu."

The wanderer smiled. "It's no trouble."

The Masters family all gave another word of thanks, and as they left, Ryu took in who else was at the party. He saw Dan playing a card game with Sakura and Blanka, and Dan was losing badly; Cammy was singing karaoke with Rashid; Dudley was making some cupcakes and tea as well, with Karin helping; and Sagat was there as well, nodding to Ryu.

"Ah, Sagat," Ryu said, shaking the larger man's hand. "I didn't expect to meet you here."

Sagat smiled. "Ken sent me the invite. I wasn't expecting it, but I'm glad that I got the call."

"Must be nice to be a good guy, not being part of Shadaloo any more."

"That's very right," Sagat nodded, sipping some of his beer. "And, since you and I are friends, I didn't see the harm in dropping by. Ken did ask me nicely, after all."

"It must feel strange to call the man who gave you that scar on your chest a friend," Ryu chuckled.

"It does, I'll admit. But it made me stronger. I'm now more of a teacher than a fighter in Thailand. I even got Adon to follow the rules a bit better at my Muay Thai schools."

"Now, that might be your biggest achievement yet," Ryu chuckled.

"You seem to have opened yourself up a bit more," Sagat said.

"I suppose that age has softened me somewhat. I'm still training, travelling, and fighting, but I've been letting loose a bit more lately."

Sagat smiled. "I suppose that I should open up something about you too."

"Wait, you're not going to give me a scar on my chest to match, are you?" Ryu asked.

"Tempting, but no," Sagat said, leaning in. "Ken's a lot happier that you're here now..."

"Why? Because of the tickets?"

"No," Sagat said. "He is... trying to set you up with someone..."

Ryu's eyes widened a bit. "Who?" He looked, seeing Sakura and Cammy, along with Karin, and Laura was in the living room now too. "One of those?"

"No," Sagat said. "Come with me."

Ryu was confused, but followed the taller man over past the kitchen. He said some quick hellos to the other patrons at the party, and soon was shown the back garden. Ryu saw a figure out there, sharing a beer with another figure that he couldn't make out, and he peered closer.

"Wait... Chun-Li?" Ryu asked.

Sagat nodded. "The First Lady Of Fighting herself."

"But... I don't understand..." Ryu said. "Why would Ken want me to be with her?"

"Have you ever been with a woman before?"

Ryu looked up at Sagat. "Um... how do you mean?"

"You know how I mean. You're just trying to avoid giving me an actual answer."

Ryu sighed. "Well... during some tournaments, I bumped into some girls. With the free time, some things led to other things. But there was nothing long term, with all fighters travelling to different parts of the world."

"Any girls that we'd know?" Sagat asked, his eyebrow raised.

"No," Ryu said. "But one of them did kick Adon's ass in a street fight after he tried to hit on her. This was before you made him into a better man, I think. He was drunk at the time."

"Speaking of drinking, how much alcohol will it take for you to go and talk to her?" Sakura asked from behind Ryu.

The world wanderer turned to his former admirer. "I-I mean..."

Sakura giggled. "Ryu, just relax." She then hugged him suddenly. "It's so good to see you!"

Ryu hugged back and smiled. "You as well. How has training at Dan's gym been going?"

"Despite what she's about to say, it's going great!" Dan said, overhearing.

"Ignoring the electricity bills and botched advertisements, yeah, it's okay," said Sakura.

"And the fact that he doesn't pay us!" Blanka added.

"You don't even train people there!" said Dan.

"Well, I should! It beats being a walking battery all the time!"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sure that he'd pay us if he had the money!"

"Hey, I had to get Ken a birthday gift!" Dan protested.

"A box of chocolates with no chocolates inside isn't a gift!" said Sakura.

"Neither was the apology note inside!" Blanka added.

"Hey, that note cost more than the box, I'll have you know!" Dan defended.

"Really?" Ryu asked, joining in.

"No... it all cost the same. Training is hungry work, man. I mean, you travel the world and fight all the time. Don't you ever get peckish yourself?"

Ryu smiled. "Master Gouken taught me and Ken how to survive for days without eating or drinking any liquids. Even when I was fighting in the tournaments, I only ate every other day or so to keep my strength up."

Sagat smiled as well. "I teach my students to eat healthily above all else. Part of Muay Thai is understanding the body before using the limbs as the weapons that they are."

"Well, regardless of what you eat, any style beats excessively taunting your opponents," said Blanka.

"I wouldn't say excessive. Just do it enough to the point where it looks bad-ass," said Dan.

"Stick your butt out and doing a weird thumbs-up pose isn't bad-ass," said Sakura. "It's just dumb."

"You're dumb..." Dan mumbled and moped, going back to playing his card game.

"I'll go and rejoin him before he has a chance to cheat," Sakura smiled at Ryu, looking to see Chun-Li outside again. "Go talk to her. Or so help me, I'll force whatever amount of alcohol is necessary down your throat until you do."

Ryu laughed. "All right, there's no harm in it."

Sakura walked back to the table, and Sagat patted Ryu's shoulder. "Good luck," the tall man's voice rumbled.

Ryu exhaled a sharp breath. "Okay... let's see how it goes..."

He left for the back garden, seeing the figures from earlier come more into the light. The one that he couldn't make out earlier was none other than Guile, easily distinguishable by his hair and tattoos of the American flag on his biceps, and he tipped his beer bottle to Ryu.

The other figure was Chun-Li. Ryu already knew that. What he didn't know is that, despite the years passing by, she had barely aged. She looked physically fit still, and her blue casual clothing and posture hinted at her usual friendly nature. Her hair was tied into one bun behind her head, but it framed her already pretty face fantastically.

"Ryu! Buddy!" Guile stood up, hugging the warrior in white. "Good to see you wearing shoes."

"And good to see you at the party," Chun-Li added on, also joining the hug.

Ryu chuckled, hugging them both back. "It's good to see you both here too." The hug broke. "You having fun at the party?"

"Indeed we are," said Guile. "I never thought that Ken had a beer garden out here in his mansion."

"Well, he's got to put all of that money to something," Ryu shrugged.

"True," Guile agreed. "So, not that it isn't great to see you, but what brings you out here?"

"Actually, um... I was wondering if I could talk to Chun-Li for a moment," Ryu said, stammering.

"Oh, I'm sure that you can talk to her with me here too," Guile said. "No reason to worry. Unless it's... really, really private..."

"I'm afraid that it is," said Ryu. "I'm sorry. I promise, I won't hurt her."

Guile nodded, patting Ryu's shoulder as he went back inside, and Chun-Li smiled at Ryu. "So, what's wrong?"

Ryu gulped. "Wrong? Why would something have to be wrong?"

"Well, you've been stammering, you asked to talk to me privately, and you actually showed up to the party," Chun-Li said.

Ryu smiled. "You're right. I'll try and calm myself down. Um... sit with me?"

Chun-Li nodded, sitting down at the table she was at earlier before Ryu came out to the back garden. Ryu sat next to her, and noticing how much closer she was now, he got a better look at her. She was still so beautiful. Damn you, passage of time.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Chun-Li asked, shaking Ryu out of his thoughts.

Ryu sighed. "This is going to sound... well, kind of crazy. And more than a little bit creepy. And you can't tell Guile about this. Or Ken."

"Guile, I understand. But why Ken?" Chun-Li asked.

"Well... Sagat told me that part of the reason that Ken put this party together was to get me to set me up with you."

Chun-Li slowly nodded. "Does anyone else know?"

"Sakura eavesdropped, but she doesn't gossip. And you don't have to worry about Sagat talking."

Chun-Li nodded again. "So... Ken set us up..."

"You're not mad about it, are you?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know how to feel about that. I mean, you're a good guy and all, and you're also very, very buff. Not to mention, you're greying and you still look handsome."

"You're about my age and still beautiful," Ryu said. "I'm not fully convinced that you're wearing makeup."

The Chinese woman blushed. "And still a gentleman, as ever. But the fact is... I don't think that either of us really... wanted this? Is that the right phrase?"

"Oh, no, I get it," Ryu nodded. "I mean, a mutual friend set us up. And while I consider us friends, I don't know if this is the right idea."

"Totally, totally," Chun-Li said. "Do you want to go back inside and talk to Ken? See if we can tell him that this was a bad idea?"

"Yeah, sure. It's worth a shot."

The two both nodded, standing from their seats and opening the door back inside, only to see... nothing. Nobody was there, there was no music playing, most of what little mess had been made was cleaned up, and everything else had been switched off or packed away. Save for a note on a table in the living room.

Ryu picked up the note. "Dear Ryu and Chun, sorry to cut and run, but we figured that you two could use some alone time in the mansion. We've all gone out together, and won't be back until tomorrow morning. Try not to get too drunk or too messy?" Ryu's voice was confused at the last part. "What does he mean by that?"

Chun-Li looked at the kitchen table. "I think he means that."

The Japanese fighter looked to see the kitchen table, all cleaned and with a new cloth over it, along with a pair of champagne flutes and a bottle of white wine between them. There were also some notes there as well, and Ryu read them as cooking instructions.

"This must be Eliza's handiwork," Ryu said. "There's no way that Ken's handwriting looks this nice."

Chun-Li giggled. "That and the presentation. Thing is, I'm not all that hungry. The food here was already good."

"What about the wine?" Ryu asked.

"I've had a couple of beers with Guile already," Chun-Li answered. "I think any more might impair my judgement."

Ryu nodded. "Yeah..." He cleared his throat. "Should we just... leave?"

Chun-Li looked around. "I don't know. I mean, I've never gotten a chance to check out a place this big. Working at a police precinct, you don't get a lot of chances like this unless it's to look at a dead body."

"A morbid way to put it, but... I agree," Ryu nodded. "Let's take a look around at least."

The wanderer started off first, and Chun-Li grabbed the bottle of champagne before following him. He looked at her, shaking his head at the bottle, but chuckling a bit. The two looked around downstairs, seeing more garden areas, lounges, and wide spaces too, even one with a piano and another with a gym inside.

After the downstairs portion of the mansion was the upstairs. Chun-Li and Ryu looked around, seeing many bathrooms and bedrooms, all kept in clean condition. There was one bedroom at the end of the hall, and it was the last one that they hadn't check on yet. Ryu opened it, seeing arguably the biggest bedroom amongst the lot.

"Well... this must be Ken and Eliza's room," Ryu said.

"Really?" Chun-Li asked, seeing some pictures of the couple on a dresser. "What gave it away?"

Ryu followed Chun-Li's gaze and chuckled. "Yeah... I guess that was pretty obvious..."

Chun-Li giggled. "Say... um... have you ever had any alcohol before?"

Ryu nodded. "Yeah. I've had a few celebratory drinks before in tournaments. Never been drunk, though."

The Chinese woman looked at the bottle in her hand. "It seems a shame for Ken and Eliza to go through so much effort, you know?"

Ryu nodded again. "I know."

Chun-Li sighed. "Ryu, I... I'll be honest with you. Even if I didn't know Ken had set us up... I think that... I would have come looking for you anyway..."

"Why's that?" Ryu asked.

"Well, you're handsome, well-built, you've saved the world countless times... just seems a shame that all that you do, after all that you've already done, is just... fight..."

The world warrior sat on the bed and nodded. "I agree. I'm not getting any younger. I often think about what I'll be doing in the years to come. If I'll be fighting still, if I'll start training any students... I never did stop to think that I'd like to maybe do all of that with someone. Maybe, I don't know, marry someone. Have kids with someone. Train and fight with those kids with someone if they wanted to."

Chun-Li sat next to him, rubbing his arm. "I understand. Being on the force for most of my life, I'm glad that I've gotten a slower role lately at the precinct. It's given me more time to think about my future. About maybe having a husband of my own, kids of my own, what they'll want to do when they grow up... I met some good guys. Dated some good guys. And I know that I called you a good guy earlier, but... you're more than that. You're a strong man, Ryu. In more ways than you could possibly know."

Ryu smiled. "I met a few girls too during tournaments. I appreciated how they fought, how strong they were, how compassionate they could be... but I kept comparing them to you. Your drive, your passion for what you do, your beauty... I couldn't stop thinking about how different things would be if you were with me..."

Chun-Li touched his face gently. "I'm here now... and so are you..."

He turned into her hand, closing his eyes. "I'm here... with you... I want you..."

"Then... take me... I'm all yours..."

* * *

**Warning! The rest of this chapter is a lemon! As always, if you're not of the appropriate age, just head straight to the end! Otherwise, please enjoy!**

* * *

Ryu turned to kiss Chun-Li's hand softly. He then grabbed her arm, kissing along it before reaching the Chinese woman's neck, kissing it softly before moving to her lips. Chun-Li kissed back, slowly pushing against Ryu to lay him down on the bed, soon winding up on top of him.

Ryu reached his hands under her shirt, tugging at it. She shifted her arms for him, allowing him to start removing her shirt. She helped slide if off, throwing it to the side and leaving her in a blue bra. Ryu sat up and kissed between her chest, moaning as one of his hands moved down to rub her crotch.

"Ryu..." Chun-Li moaned. "I... want to do it all... with you... I'm all yours..."

Ryu growled with pleasure, reaching to play with her breasts as he kissed her shoulder. "I get these?"

"Yes..."

Ryu rubbed her pussy softly. "And this?"

"All yours..."

Ryu smiled, reaching a hand back to spank her through her jeans. "And this too, right?"

"Fuck! Yes!" Chun-Li moaned.

He chuckled, turning them around so that she was on her back. He quickly worked on removing her bra, kissing her exposed breasts as his hands roamed her toned body. Chun-Li reached down to undo her jeans, slipping them halfway past her legs and reaching a hand down to rub her pussy through her underwear.

The First Lady giggled with an idea. "Ryu... grab the wine bottle and open it up..."

The Japanese man was confused, but nodded, grabbing it and opening it up. Some of the liquid spilled onto Chun-Li's stomach, so he leaned down to lick it up, sticking his tongue in her bellybutton and making her moan from the mixture of the shivering cold, then the warmth of Ryu's tongue.

"That feel good?" Ryu asked, smiling.

Chun-Li nodded, taking the bottle from Ryu. She poured some of the wine onto her tits, and Ryu immediately moved up to suck her nipples, playing with her tits and moaning at the taste, happily getting drunk off of both the wine and Chun-Li herself.

Ryu then moved down more, taking off his own shirt before removing Chun-Li's jeans all the way. He saw how wet Chun-Li looked, and he leaned in to lick some of the spilled champagne on her panties, his cock growing more in his own clothes.

He stood up, undoing his jeans and kicking his boots off. Before he removed his boxers, however, he saw Chun-Li's feet move up his thighs. She allowed her toes to pull down his boxers, and his cock sprung out. She soon started stroking his cock with her feet, giggling.

"That feels... surprisingly good..." Ryu moaned, thrusting between her feet.

Chun-Li played with her tits, pinching her nipples as she fucked her feet on Ryu's cock. She got the bottle again and drunk from it, smiling up at the world warrior. She scooted forward, using her legs around Ryu's hips to pull Ryu close before sitting on the edge of the bed, licking the head of his cock.

"Oh... shit..." Ryu moaned.

Chun-Li giggled. "You've got a big one here... it's going to feel so good inside me..."

Ryu smirked. "Inside where?"

"My throat... ass... my tight cunt..." She blushed. "Must be the wine talking..."

Ryu smiled, thrusting his cock against her mouth. She smiled, using one hand to stroke it up and down as her lips sucked at the head. She used her other hand to play with his balls, squeezing them playfully as she sucked him harder and deeper.

"Oh... god..."

Ryu moaned, rubbing Chun-Li's hair. He untied it to let it all loose, grinning as he grabbed the side of it and thrust his hips forward. Chun-Li started to drool around his cock, moaning more and putting her hands on his hips. She then pulled him closer, deep-throating all of his cock.

"Mmmf! Mmmf!" Chun-Li moaned around Ryu's cock before he pulled away.

"Oh... damn..." Ryu stroked himself before picking Chun-Li up.

He laid her on the bed, smiling and leaning over to kiss her stomach as he slowly took off Chun-Li's panties. He slid them down her legs, throwing them away before grabbing her ankles, slowly opening her legs up as he kissed inside her thighs, his hot breath against her pussy.

"God... I want it..." Chun-Li moaned. "Please... eat me..."

Ryu chuckled, leaning in to lap at the fighting lady's pussy. He sucked on her lips, his hands under her strong thighs and holding them apart as he kept licking. He moaned, pushing his mouth against her cunt and inhaling her scent as he licked around inside her.

"Oh... fuck!" Chun-Li's thighs began to shake. "I'm... going to cum... shit!"

She came hard, her pussy juices landing inside Ryu's mouth before he pulled away. Some more of her juices jetted out, and he smiled up at her before leaning down to suck on her clit, soon causing her to cum again not long after her first orgasm, squirting once more.

"Ooh..." Ryu smiled. "Looks like the wine isn't the only good tasting thing here..."

"That was... so good..." Chun-Li moaned.

Ryu simply smiled again, lifting Chun-Li's legs up more. He kept them open as he leaned down to her ass-hole. He started to carefully lick it, reaching down to grab the bottle again. He poured some champagne onto Chun-Li's holes before going back to licking her ass.

Chun-Li moaned, her hands going down to Ryu's head, pushing him deeper. He groaned against her ass, still lapping at it as he reached a hand up. He pushed a finger in slowly, leaning down to tongue her rim again before moving up to her pussy as well.

He sucked hard on her clit, going back and forth from her cunt to her ass. He slowly pushed more fingers into her rear, turning his hand to pump his hand inside her ass-hole while he sucked more on her clit, soon starting to taste her orgasm.

"Shit! MMM!" Chun-Li sprayed again, her cum landing on the bed and on Ryu's face.

The wandering warrior chuckled. "We're going to have to change the sheets when we're done..."

Chun-Li nodded. "I guess I've been kind of backed up..."

Ryu chuckled. "Either that or I'm really good..."

The First Lady winked. "I think it's that second one. Now... hop on up here... fuck my cunt..."

Ryu pushed Chun-Li back on the bed a bit, kneeling up and pushing the head of his cock against her pussy. He slowly slid it inside of her, making sure to get in as much as he could before he started thrusting. He leaned down to kiss her neck as he fucked her.

"Mmm... yes..." Chun-Li moaned out. "Slowly at first... work your way up..."

Ryu smirked at her, moving to kiss her lips as he pushed into her harder. He raised his hips up and down, putting more force into his thrusts before settling into a good rhythm. He reached a hand down to play with her clitoris, and after some more thrusts, she was soaking his crotch with an orgasm.

"Oh, god!" Chun-Li cried. "Ooh... damn..."

Ryu chuckled, sitting up onto his knees and grabbing Chun-Li's legs. He draped them over his shoulders, starting to thrust into her again. He began slowly at first, soon picking up his pace over the course of it. His penis bumped against her clit as he thrust, and he pulled out to let her cum on his cock before thrusting back in.

Chun-Li barely recovered from the previous orgasm when Ryu slipped back into her. He grabbed her legs and put them to the side so that she was still looking up at him, and he thrust into her as her thighs were closed, giving him less room to move around inside of her.

He took this opportunity to fuck her hard and deep like this, his balls slamming against her thighs. One hand held her ass, slapping it and grabbing at it, while his other moved over to play with her tits. A few more drives into her, and he pulled away, allowing Chun-Li's juices to cum out again.

"Oh... wow..." The female cop panted, shuddering. "Fuck... you've got some good cock..."

Ryu chuckled a bit. "And I'm about to give it to you again..."

Chun-Li smiled, waiting and staying on her side. Ryu got behind her in a spooning position, lifting one of her legs up and rubbing his still hard erection against her thighs, gathering some of her pussy juice onto his dick. He then aimed for her pussy again, sliding in with one quick thrust.

Ryu groaned as he slid back into her so easily, keeping her leg raised as he thrust his hips back and forth into her. He rubbed her pussy with one hand, gathering some of her release and putting it near her mouth to suck his fingers while fucking her harder. He reached his other hand down to slip a thumb into her exposed rear end, and she soon shuddered, cumming again.

"Fuck..." Chun-Li growled in pleasure. "Shit..."

Ryu kissed her to help her come down from her high, his cock sliding against her ass cheeks. "You did say that I could fuck it..."

Chun-Li winked at him. "It should be lubed up enough by now. Go for it... fuck my tight little ass-hole..."

Ryu kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth before he lifted her leg up more. He spread her butt and carefully slid the head of his prick inside it. Chun-Li shuddered at first before nodding at him, moaning loudly as more of his cock invaded her ass.

"Oh, god..."

Chun-Li let out a long moan, getting used to this feeling. It had been a while since someone was in that hole, and longer still with someone who was as big as Ryu was. Still, she moaned out more as her ass-hole opened up to fit around his cock.

Ryu looked down to see more of it slide into her ass, and kissed her neck softly as he began thrusting. He began very slow at first, but Chun-Li nodded for him to go faster, so he did. He held her hips from the side and started slamming up harder into her ass.

Chun-Li grunted in a bit of pain at first, but that soon became pleasurable in little time. She reached a hand down to play with her clit as Ryu slammed into her, and she gasped as she came, squirting out a bit as Ryu kept thrusting inside of her rear hole.

"God! Damn!" Chun-Li shook. "Mmm!" She slowly pushed Ryu back, panting and getting onto all fours for him. "Now like this..."

"You sure?" Ryu smiled.

"Yes... make it rough... but passionate... I love you..."

Ryu nodded. "I love you too..."

He entered her pussy from behind, grabbing her hips as he thrust himself back into her. He was soon sawing in and out of her, spanking her as well as he fucked her hard. He saw she reached a hand down to play with her clit, and she was soon cumming, so he pulled his cock out and let her juices wash over his rod.

"That fast after, huh?" Ryu smiled.

Chun-Li giggled. "Just shut up and get back in me..."

Ryu chuckled, sliding his cock against her pussy to get some more liquids on it before shoving it into Chun-Li's ass again. He grunted and thrust into her at an even pace, still wanting to go easy on her. Well, spanking aside, of course.

"Oh, yes!" Chun-Li moaned more. "Mmm! So good in my ass! Fuck!"

Ryu stopped, reaching over to grab Chun-Li's tits and hold her body close to his. He kissed her neck and panted as he thrust roughly into her, tweaking her nipples. Chun-Li kept rubbing her clit, and soon exploded in another orgasm. Chun-Li shuddered heavily after her orgasm, kissing Ryu as he held her close.

"I'm... almost done..." Ryu panted out.

Chun-Li smiled. "Well... you've lasted this long..."

The wandering warrior smiled. "Have you enjoyed it so far?"

Chun-Li nodded. "More than enjoying it... I love you..."

Ryu softly kissed her neck. "I love you too..."

He then turned the Chinese woman around, laying her on her back on the bed. He grabbed her by the ankles and lifted her feet up over his shoulders, aiming his cock down into her ass as he reached over to grab her tits, starting to thrust.

Chun-Li moaned, grabbing Ryu's hands with her own and squeezing them tightly before moving them away. Ryu countered this by grabbing her hands and holding them above her head, moving down to bear his weight against her as he thrust deeper.

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, moaning and panting. Ryu then reached a hand down to finger Chun-Li's cunt, soon getting the desired sound and result from her as she came again, with Chun-Li's eyes rolling back from it all.

"Fuck! Oh, I love you! Yes!" Chun-Li moaned.

Ryu then pulled out, stroking his cock hard. He let loose without much prompting, shooting a thick load onto Chun-Li's stomach, some of it even going up to land on her tits. He moved over to her mouth and shook the last of it out onto her tongue, which she drank down before cleaning the rest of Ryu's cum off of her body.

* * *

**Lemon is over now!**

* * *

The two panted against each other, sharing loving kisses and whispering more sweet words as they both came down from their highs. The two looked at the mess that they made, both laughing a bit at it, finding it to be a mixture of humorous and impressive.

"We really did a number on these sheets, huh?" Chun-Li asked.

"We could just say that it was the wine," said Ryu.

"While that would be a nice way to get back at Ken... I don't feel so much hate to him now after setting us up."

Ryu smiled. "Me neither." He sighed. "All right, let's get dressed and try to find some..." He looked into a far off corner, seeing a plastic case. "New sheets..."

Chun-Li saw the same case and sighed. "He must have planned for this somehow."

"Maybe," said Ryu, stopping to think for a few seconds. "Wait a minute..."

He left the room quickly, checking the nearest one to it, seeing spare sheets there. He did the same for a few other rooms before returning to see Chun-Li, who was already in the process of sorting out the new sheets for Ken and Eliza's bed, but didn't change them just yet.

"He loaded every bedroom with spare sheets," Ryu said.

Chun-Li giggled. "I guess he thought we were that desperate that we wouldn't care which room, but also responsible enough to actually pick a room."

"And that's with the wine involved too," Ryu added.

Chun-Li shook her head. "Still... I mean... I had a lot of fun..."

"I did. Especially the parts where we said that we love each other," Ryu replied. "Of course, the sex was amazing, but... the fact that it was with you made it feel special. I honestly haven't felt like that in some time." He then cleared his throat. "Also, why aren't you dressed?"

"Well, we need to shower, silly," Chun-Li giggled.

"Good point."

The two then went to the nearby shower, sharing the water together. They soon left the bathroom, putting their clothes back on and getting to work on the bed. They took off the old sheets, putting them in a hamper, and it didn't take long to put the new sheets on it.

The two made sure to grab the bottle of champagne before leaving, managing to put the cork back in it before heading downstairs again. They went and saw the note on the door again, and Chun-Li smiled over at Ryu with a blush.

"You know... he did give us until tomorrow morning..."

Ryu smirked. "Let's see how much more mess we can make."

The two shared laughter as they rushed back up the stairs, taking the wine with them. They made love in almost every way possible in almost every room available, and they always cleaned up after each time, their love for each other giving them more than enough energy.

By the next morning, Ken and his family came back, and they saw the house spotless. The blond man looked to see an empty wine bottle on the kitchen table, chuckling as he walked over. He then saw a note and picked it up.

"Dear Ken, thank you for the party. We cleaned up the mess as best as we could. It was kind of you to invite us. But, most of all... thank you for bringing us together. We hope to see you soon. From Ryu and Chun-Li."

Eliza read it over. "Aw... that's nice."

Ken smiled. "And you doubted my matchmaking skills."

* * *

**And another one-shot done! One more to go after this! I'd never written Ryu before, but I hope that I did it justice. I'll see you all soon for the next one-shot, then back to my normal stories after that. Until next time, take care, and stay tuned.**


End file.
